


Fictober 2018 Day 30: Roommates

by Piensodemasiado



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, conforting bambam, stressed yugyeom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - No me cambies de tema – Bambam le tiró de la oreja hasta que el otro se quejó -. Pareces un zombie, los hyungs están preocupados porque no te han visto en una semana. Y yo también - Yugyeom giró sobre sí mismo, hasta colocarse de lado, mirando a su amigo.- ¿Estás preocupado por mí? – le preguntó levantando una ceja, en uno de sus intentos de vacilar al otro.





	Fictober 2018 Day 30: Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es muy básico y lo he escrito un poco sin ganas :( Pero al menos he escribo un poco de yugbam antes de acabar el reto c:

\- Entonces, aparte de café, ¿qué más has consumido hoy?

Yugyeom suspiró, y aprovechó que Bambam había entrado en su cuarto para tomarse un descanso. Llevaba una semana encerrado en su cuarto, prácticamente sin ver el sol, para terminar un proyecto de una asignatura que se había convertido en su cruz. A pesar de que ya le habían advertido de que el segundo curso iba a ser el doble de trabajo que primero, no lo había creído hasta vivirlo en sus propias carnes.

\- He comido los restos de lo que pediste anoche – confesó Yugyeom, girándose en la silla de su escritorio para mirar a su compañero de piso, que se ponía cómodo en su cama.

\- Pensaba que no te gustaba la comida tailandesa – se burló Bambam.

\- Sí que me gusta – le siguió el rollo, sonriendo con cansancio -. Lo que tú cocinas no merece ni llamarse cocina.

Tras esquivar la almohada por unos escasos centímetros, Yugyeom se levantó y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo, con la cara contra el edredón, y dejando escapar un gruñido de fatiga. Casi inmediatamente sintió los dedos de Bambam enredarse en su despeinado pelo, lo que le provocó un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- Deberías tomarte esta noche libre.

\- Ya sabes que no puedo – contestó el otro sin abrir los ojos, su voz saliendo algo amortiguada por las gruesas sábanas -. Si no lo acabo para el lunes estoy muerto.

\- Eso te pasa por esperar al último momento – Bambam tiró ligeramente de un mechón, lo que, lejos de molestarle, le producía aún más deleite -. Si lo hubieras empezado cuando yo, ya lo habrías acabado.

Yugyeom rodó los ojos, aunque sabía que el otro no lo veía.

\- No vayas dándome lecciones, tú eres igual con economía.

\- No me cambies de tema – Bambam le tiró de la oreja hasta que el otro se quejó -. Pareces un zombie, los hyungs están preocupados porque no te han visto en una semana. Y yo también - Yugyeom giró sobre sí mismo, hasta colocarse de lado, mirando a su amigo.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por mí? – le preguntó levantando una ceja, en uno de sus intentos de vacilar al otro.

\- La verdad es que un poco – Bambam suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Extrañado, Yugyeom buscó en el rostro de su amigo algún indicio de burla, pero Bambam estaba serio. Inmediatamente, se tensó. No solían ponerse serios en esa clase de situaciones. En ninguna situación, en realidad. Desde que conoció al otro chico hacía cosa de un año, su amistad se había cimentado sobretodo en que tenían el mismo sentido del humor, y saber tomarse todo como una broma. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo algo así como… ¿preocupado?

\- Oye, no te rayes más de la cuenta – Yugyeom se irguió un poco para estar a la altura del otro -. Estoy bien, es sólo el estrés de la carrera.

\- Si me preocupo es porque no te cuidas nada – Bambam alargó la mano y le cogió la cara, girándola a ambos lados -. Llevas días sin apenas comer y ya se te nota.

\- Pareces mi abuela – Yugyeom no puedo evitar reírse, poniendo su mano encima de la del otro. En cierto modo, estaba disfrutando ver a su amigo tan pendiente de él, le recordaba a la atención que siempre le prestaba su familia cuando aún vivía en su casa -. Si prometo comer más, ¿me dejarás que termine la sección de hoy? – añadió, con voz suave.

Bambam dudó unos segundos, no muy seguro de la fiabilidad de su amigo.

\- Después de cenar, lo dejo y podemos ver una peli o algo así.

Ante eso, el tailandés sonrió y asintió, levantándose de la cama.

\- Te tomo la palabra. Voy hacer algo de comer – anunció triunfal. No tardó en rectificar cuando vio en la cara de Yugyeom que no le hacía mucha gracia la idea -. O mejor pedimos a domicilio.

\- Perfecto – Yugyeom se levantó también, estirándose antes de volver a sentarse frente al ordenador. El familiar documento haciéndole frente otra vez.

\- Si quieres, cuando lo acabes, le enseño el mío y comparamos – se ofreció Bambam.

Yugyeom se lo agradeció y se centró de nuevo en el trabajo, sin darse cuenta de que su amigo aún no se había dio de su cuarto. Antes de salir por la puerta, Bambam se inclinó a su lado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, saliendo casualmente del cuarto después. Ignorando cómo Yugyeom apenas pudo concentrarse después de eso, el lugar donde el otro había presionado sus labios ardiendo.


End file.
